quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Yes
Yes is the twenty-second episode and the season finale of the first season of Quantico. Synopsis It’s graduation day for the NATS of Quantico, while in the future, Alex and her team find themselves head-to-head with the terrorist. Plot The episode begins with a montage of how Liam orchestrated the entire terrorist plot to frame Alex. In Quantico, the NATs are preparing to graduate. After Alex realizes that Ryan lied about his work assignment, she breaks off their relationship again. Meanwhile, Shelby, still upset at Caleb for ruining her chance at bringing her parents to justice, sabotages him by telling his mother his goings-on. In the present timeline, Ryan discovers that Miranda was being watched, which does not line up with their explanation for everything. After visiting Liam's home, Alex discovers that "The Voice" is Liam, who has kidnapped both Ryan and Miranda and has taken them back to Quantico, where he plans to detonate the nuclear bomb. When they arrive there, Liam explains his motives and Alex and Ryan manage to kill him. After the team discovers that the bomb cannot be stopped, Simon sacrifices himself by letting the bomb detonate in a lake, killing himself but saving countless lives. At Simon's funeral, Alex tells Claire that she knows Claire helped Liam. Two months later, after she leaves the FBI, Alex is approached by a man named Matthew Keyes who offers her a position in the CIA. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah Amin and Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Tate Ellington as Simon Asher *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas *Josh Hopkins as Liam O'Connor Guest Starring *Marcia Cross as Claire Haas *Mark Pellegrino as Clayton Haas *Rick Cosnett as Elias Harper *Jacob Artist as Brandon Fletcher *Ariane Rinehart as Louisa O'Connor *Li Jun Li as Iris Chang *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *Nicole Leroux as Diane Goodwin *Henry Czerny as Matthew Keyes Trivia *In the episode, Simon Asher sacrificed his life in order to save Alex and his former classmates at Quantico. After the nuclear bomb was found at the training facility, he quickly recovered it and drove it in a truck. In order to minimize the radiation fallout from the explosion, he drove off the bridge, far away from Quantico and down the river prior to the detonation of the bomb. *This is the first episode where the episode title isn't the final word of the episode, although had it shown Alex's answer to joining the CIA, then it would have been the last word. **Although, it was inferred that Alex mostly likely said yes to the proposition provided by Matthew Keyes to join the organization, it was finally revealed that she accepted the offer in Kudove. *Liam O'Connor is revealed to be the mastermind terrorist behind the Grand Central bombing. This was shown in the beginning of the episode via a series of flashbacks. In addition, it was also revealed that he masterminded the bombing at the Command Center, blackmailing Elias Harper to help him with the attack. * In the past timeline, the remaining NATs and NIATs graduated from Quantico. ** In the episode, the known NATs that graduated from the Academy are as follows: Alex Parrish, Raina Amin, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt, Caleb Haas, Brandon Fletcher and Iris Chang. ** Also, it is assumed that sometime between the past timeline events of this episode and Run, Natalie graduated from Quantico as well, and became an FBI agent, prior to her untimely death in Clear. * Alex Parrish was fired by the FBI in the episode. * Shelby Wyatt was re-instated by the FBI to work again. Previously, she was fired for an incident involving Clayton in Alex. * It was revealed in the episode that Claire Haas assisted Liam O'Connor in the execution of his plans so that it would politically benefit her campaign. * In the episode, it was revealed that Charlie passed away in the hospital from his injuries that he sustained in a shootout from Turn. This information was confirmed by Liam. * In the episode, Claire Haas confirmed the status of the deaths of Drew Perales and Natalie Vasquez to Alex in a conversation, following the revelation of the mastermind terrorist of the bombings. Video Quantico 1x22 Promo "Yes" (HD) Season Finale Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= 122 22 Category:Season One